Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?
by SetFireToTheRainbow
Summary: Based off of Frozen's "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" with Thalia as the older sibling (obviously) and Jason as the younger one. Rated T because I feel like it. Thaluke. Jiper. One-shot. 1,000 words exactly!


**I'm really into Frozen I guess. Most of this belongs to Disney, and I got the plot idea from another Fanfic I read.**

Little Jason checks the window. It's snowing outside!

He races to his sister's door and knocks a short three-note pattern.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play!

I never see you anymore,

Come out the door,

It's like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies.

And now, we're not.

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Jason!" Came Thalia's reply.

"Okay bye." Jason left, hopeless and confused. Why wouldn't his sister play with him?

Little did Jason know, Thalia sat in her room, crying. She had just shocked her best friend/cousin Percy, nearly killing him. Percy was rushed to the hospital, and Thalia was punished. She would never again see her beloved cousin.

A FEW YEARS LATER

Jason slid down the hall, knocking again his three-note knock on his sister's door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the hall?

I think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!" Jason jumps on the couch, pointing to a picture of Jupiter, his father.

"Thanks for leaving, dad." Jason jumps off, going to the clock.

"It gets a little lonely.

All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by!"

Meanwhile, Thalia talks to her own pictures in her room.

"Luke, did you really love me?

It couldn't all have been a hoax.

You gave your life just to save us all,

But you betrayed me first,

Can't you see that that tore me up?

And now you're dead and gone,

And I can't help but think,

What could I have done?

Did you really love me?

I want to think you did.

But where does that leave me now?" Thalia brushed away a tear, trying to be strong.

YEARS LATER

Thalia had joined the Hunt. Jason decided to visit her one last time, just before he truly gave up on his sister. Their mother had just died. Even though neither of them were close to her, even though she had insulted them or just ignored them, it was a heart-breaking funeral. Everyone but Thalia attended. Thalia had gone back to her room, one last time.

Jason tentatively knocked his three-note knock.

"Please,

I know you're in there.

People are asking where you've been.

They say have courage,

And I'm trying to.

I'm right out here for you,

Just let me in.

We only have each other.

It's just you and me.

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Jason slid down the door, crushed by his sister's silence.

On the other side of the door, Thalia leaned up against where she knew her brother was. Not only had she just lost her mother, she had just found out that her cousin Percy and her best friend Annabeth had perished in an accident. They had fallen to their deaths.

Thalia put her head down, running her hands through her spiky black hair. Everything she had ever loved in her life was gone. Everyone except Jason.

Thalia looked down, and cried.

TEN YEARS LATER

Thalia kicked at the snow, crossing her arms across her chest. She was cold, tired, angry, and crushed. She had just been kicked out of the Hunt for getting into a fight with another Hunter.

She had nothing left. Except him. They hadn't made contact for ten years, ever since the death of her mother, cousin, and best friend.

But everything she ever knew was gone. So why not?

Thalia pick-pocketed a phone from a stranger, and walked out to an open field.

Slowly, she dialed the number she had memorized.

"Jason?

I know you're grown up.

You've moved on with your life.

You have Piper,

And you kids are cute.

But I really need you now.

Please talk to me.

I understand I left you,

Just when you needed me.

I shouldn't have let you go.

Please.

Just say something.

Anything will do.

There's nothing,

That I'd love more,

Than to see you,

Just once again.

Do you wanna build a snowman?" Thalia broke down on the last sentence, crying before her brother.

Finally, just as she was about to hang up, a response came through. Jason spoke his address, and then he hung up.

Thalia didn't rush to her brother's house, understanding that it might be the last time she ever saw him. She knocked his three-note knock on his door.

A woman answered, rocking a baby in one arm. Another small child hid behind her legs. Thalia smiled at the children, her niece and nephew.

"Piper?" Thalia asked. "I'm Thalia. Jason's sister. Can I see him?"

"Of course. He told me you would be coming."

Piper led Thalia into the house. She realized that it might be weird, a fifteen-year-old talking to her younger brother who looked so many years older.

Jason stood in the living room. "Thalia?"

Thalia hugged her brother, missing the years they spent as children before she hurt him and pushed him away. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know."

Thalia let go, and walked out the door. She kept walking until she came to her old house. Inside, she found her room. She picked up the pictures that were so dear to her.

Her mother. (Even though that brought up bad memories.)

Percy.

Annabeth.

Jason.

Luke.

She sat on her bed, holding her pictures, completely captivated in their gaze.

Thalia dropped the pictures one by one.

They landed face-up, as if the people inside of them were smiling at her.

_You are a disgrace to the Graces._ –her mother.

_What's wrong?_ –Percy

_See you soon!_ –Annabeth

_I know._ –Jason.

_I love you._ –Luke

**The End. **

**Was that good for a one shot? Please review! **

**Until Next Story,**

**-SetFireToTheRainbow**


End file.
